


Tea with the Dark One

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Fluffy Rumbelle One-shots [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle likes him but Rumple is being stupid and adorable, F/M, Gaston is good, Megamind AU, My favorite part of AO3, Rumple is shy, THE TAGS, Tea with the Dark One, Wow, d'awwwwwwwww, except like your ten trillion fangirls, he kidnaps Belle so he can have tea with her, i love tags, no one can love me, o.O, superhero au, too many tags, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Belle's weekly kidnappings in Storybrooke, Maine. A town filled with Heroes and Villians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea with the Dark One

Belle huffed as the bag was lifted over her head and she blinked in the light. She finally was able to make out the familiar golden scaled imp. 

"Can't you just give it a break for a day?" 

The imp cackled joyfully, "No! I must have an audience for my new devious plan to destroy Storybrooke!" 

Belle glared at Storybrooke's resident supervillain, "You don't have a plan, Dark One," she said half mockingly. "Snow White and Charming are still recovering from the last battle when you chased away the Huntsman!" 

The villain waved his hand uncaringly. "He's fine! If you like, I can tell you his 'secret' identity and you can check up on him if you're so worried." 

Belle snorted, "I'm fine. I don't generally care for 'secret identities.'"

Rumplestiltskin laughed, "Really? All the heroes have them, even your boyfriend the Scarlet Thief has one."

Belle rolled her eyes at the mention of the leather wearing Scarlet Thief. She had no desire to be the super hero's self-proclaimed girlfriend, "Rumplesiltskin, why did you really kidnap me, again?" 

The infamous Dark One suddenly looked very lost before he waved his hand and purple mist conjured two tea cups filled with steaming liquid. "Tea?" 

Belle sighed and wiggled her bound arms, "Hands?" The Dark One giggled and banished the surprisingly soft cords from Belle's wrists. 

"There, dearie, no excuses now."

Belle took the cup and gratefully took a sip, the weather in Storybrooke had turned downright frozen in the past few weeks. It was then that she noticed the Dark One drinking from her chipped cup, the one she'd accidentally knocked off a table after her first kidnapping by the flamboyant villain. 

He noticed her staring at him and he huffed, "What?" 

"You're drinking from the chipped cup." 

"It's just a cup. And besides, it's my favorite." He chortled and then pointed a clawed finger at her, "Extremely clumsy of you, like that time- remember, dearie, when you tried to escape and bashed the Golden Knight over the head because you thought he was me?" 

Belle turned red as she remembered that incident, the Golden Knight, who she knew was her childhood friend Gaston had gone down like a felled tree. Rumplestiltskin had been so pleased by her handiwork with the could've-been hero that he'd let her and the possibly brain damaged Gaston go, saving his villainous plot for next time. 

Belle frowned at the giggling imp and then brightened, "How about the time you had to play the hero and rescue me?" 

Rumplestiltskin choked and coughed unfortunately recalling the incident. Belle had been transported by some moron of a hero-the Golden Knight, again, to a wallless balcony in his castle. He had then proceeded to battle Rumplestiltskin, failing miserably after he was turned into a temporary snail which the imp had teleported off. 

Unfortunately a stray blast of magic knocked Belle off balance and Rumplestiltskin had disappeared in a poof of purple smoke to reappear under her path where she landed in his arms. They had been frozen like that, her gaping at him in astonishment and him in shock, before the Dark One had hastily put her back on her own two feet.

Rumplestiltskin recovered and waved his hand flippantly, "That was because of your moronic hero." 

"Gaston wasn't moronic, he just was a bit clumsy... I still can't believe he'd leave Storybrooke with barely a goodbye- like his note said." 

The imp avoided looking at Belle's face knowing she wouldn't take well to the fact that the rose he'd given her absentmindedly on her visit before last was really Gaston. 

Rumplestiltskin sniffed, "I can." 

Bell giggled, "You would." The beauty smiled at him over the rim of her teacup. Rumplestiltskin felt him hesitantly returning it and they both looked away grinning to themselves. 

A shudder ran through the floor and Rumplestiltskin sighed and sneered, "I do believe that is the dull Scarlet Thief come to rescue his pining beloved." 

Belle barked a laugh and then clapped her hands over her mouth giggling. Rumplestiltskin smirked. 

"Unfortunately dearie, it's time to go back in the ropes. It would be bad for your image you know. Having tea with the Dark One." He gave her one of his high-pitched childish giggles.

Belle sighed, and put the teacup down on the table before putting her wrists together. Rumplestiltskin magicked away the cups as the ropes slithered back around Belle's hands. 

The imp stood up but Belle stopped him saying, "Rumple, wait!" The golden-scaled beast paused at the unexpected nickname and turned quizzically. 

"I- um, I had a good time." 

He snorted, "You enjoyed your kidnapping, Belle?" 

Belle smiled both at his fake brusque comment and his telling use of her name saying, "Absolutely."


End file.
